Glossary
This page serves as a list of the various terms and game mechanics used throughout My Candy Love and My Candy Love - University Life. Action Points Action Points (AP) are one of the core mechanics of the game. They allow the player to move from place to place in order to meet characters or complete objectives. If you run out of AP, then you can't proceed with the episode. Hovering the mouse over a circle will tell you which location you will end up as well as how many AP it will take to move there. Generally, every move takes two AP. The exception is the bus stop near your apartment and next to the school, which takes five AP. You can find out how many AP you have when you are logged in. How to get Action Points Affinity Affinity is another core mechanic. It measures how much a guy or girl likes/loves you. Affinity affects how the story will progress and, generally, which guy you get at the end of an episode. However, there are exceptions for both cases. The Guy You Date If you have 100 affinity with one or more of the guys, then whichever guy is listed first will be the guy you get at the end of an episode. For example, if both Armin and Castiel have 100 affinity, Castiel will be the guy you'll date at the end of the episode. The Crush feature allows the player to circumvent this. See the "Crush" section for more details. Storyline If your affinity with certain characters is low enough, it's possible to lose extra dialogue with those characters in future episodes. Certain choices that you make can also affect your ability to raise a guys affinity. For example, if you choose to steal Leigh away from Rosalya in Episode 6, it will be very hard to raise Lysander's affinity at the beginning of Episode 7. Finding Affinity You can found out how much a character likes or dislikes you by checking the character page. Opposite of a portrait of each character will be a picture of a heart encapsulated in a circle. The circle is a progress bar which fills up. Overlapping this circle is a smaller circle that gives you a percentage. Each character starts at zero percent and affinity goes up or down depending on how you respond to them in-game. If you have a negative amount of affinity, the heart and circles become light blue and the heart broken. If you have a positive amount of affinity, then the heart and circles become pink and the heart intact. Bank The Bank is an out-of-game feature that let's you buy either in-game dollars or action points. This requires actual, real life money. In order for this to work, you need a PayPal account/credit card or a phone that's able to receive texts. Any purchases made through the bank can take at least 24 hours before anything changes, so if you don't see an increase in your AP/game dollars, please be patient. Logging out of your account then logging back in can help as well. However, if it's been longer than two days and you still haven't received your AP/game dollars, then contact the Beemoov team. If you have any questions or need some help with the bank, go visit the help page or the assistance post in the forums. How to Use the Bank ;PayPal, ZONG, and Fyber #Click on the bank button or, if your on “The City” page, click the building. #If the country displayed isn't the one you live in, chose the correct country from a drop-down list. #Choose which mode of payment that you'd like to use. #Choose if you'd like AP or game dollars. ;PayPal and ZONG #Select the amount of AP or game dollars you want to receive. ;PayPal #Once you're sure of your choice, click the “OK” button. #A pop up will appear. #More to come... ;ZONG #Once you're sure of your choice, enter your cell's number into the box provided. #More to come... ;Fyber #More to come... Crush Crush is an optional mechanic and can only be found on your date page. Underneath each guy's description is a pink button labeled "Crush." Clicking the button will give that guy ten more affinity points. A picture of a heart target with an arrow on it will appear over their picture and the button will turn gray. The first choice is free, but subsequent changes to your crush will cost you 100 AP. Date Outfits Date Outfits are clothes that you can get during an episode. These can be a simple T-Shirt to a complete ensemble. Each set can correspond to one or more of the boys, be up to self choice, or be one outfit you must wear throughout the episode. In the case of there being more than one outfit, it's possible to miss a date due to picking the wrong one. There are a couple episodes that don't have any date outfits. Dollar Shop :Note: This mechanic stops being relevant after Episode 20. The Dollar Shop is a place where you buy game related objects in order to complete objectives. In some cases, a hidden gift can appear during an episode. When prompted to buy an item, you need to go to The City then click on the Dollar Shop. The item or items will already be available to buy. Pay for the item(s) then return to Sweet Amoris. Moving around a couple times or encountering a character will validate the objective. After Episode 20, you visit the Dollar Shop in game to buy these items. Fairy Godmother Aunt Agatha, aka your Candy's "Fairy Godmother," is a character that you can meet during each episode. When encountered she offers either game dollars, action points, or clothes. Finding her is dependent on how willing you are to spend AP. While there are guides that say where and when in the episode you can find her, there's no guarantee that following these instructions will result in meeting her. It's also possible to find her, but not get what you were expecting. You can find out which episodes you've met her in by looking at the "My Episodes" page. To the right of an episode's progress bar will be a picture of Agatha. If the picture is faded with a blue filter, then you haven't met her in that episode. If the picture is colorful, then you have. Game Dollars Game Dollars (GD) or "In-game Money" allows the player to pay for in- and out-of-game expenses, such as date outfits, quest items, objective items, clothing, jewelry, event items, etc. How to get Game Dollars Happy Hour Happy Hour is an event exclusive to the bank. For one hour, the prices for AP/game dollars are cut in half. Illustrations Illustrations are pictures that pop up while playing an episode. A majority of them come at the end of an episode, but it isn't uncommon for illustrations to appear during an episode. They are meant to represent a moment in your Candy's life. How many there are and how you get them varies from episode to episode. Sometimes it's a combination of picking the right dialogue, choosing the correct date outfit, and a high Love'o'Meter. Sometimes it's up to choice. In some episodes, an illustration will be automatic, meaning there aren't any conditions you need to meet in order to get them. Love'o'Meter The Love o' Meter (L'o'M or LOM) is a meter shown on the right hand side of the game screen. It measures affinity which is shown as a redish-pink bar. While talking with a character, it's possible that the player will be presented with two or more dialogue options. Picking one will either raise, lower, or have no effect on that characters affinity. If you've selected that player to be your crush, the bar will be yellow instead of redish-pink. Morale :Note: This mechanic was removed following the 2017 update. This section is kept for documentation purposes. Morale represented how well Candy was feeling. The higher the number, the better she felt. However, if her moral got low enough, you wouldn't be able to play until her morale rose. Generally, interacting with Amber lowered morale, while talking with Iris raised it. Objects Objects are items that help you complete a given objective throughout an episode. They are either bought at the Dollar Shop or found within the background. Some of them are hidden gifts that can be kept and worn or put on your dresser. Objectives Objectives are a series of goals that are given throughout an episode. They are meant to help aid you and give the player an idea as to how to proceed. An objective can simply be to move to a certain area or talk to a certain character. Sometimes you need to unlock a dialogue(s) with a specific character or several characters before you can complete an objective. There are times where an objective has to be completed later due to unlocking a new one. There are certain episodes that have "hidden" objectives: goals that can only be accessed by agreeing to a certain task given by a character or by self choice. These hidden objectives don't usually take long and, in some cases, agreeing to them can give you the opportunity to raise a characters affinity. Replays Replays allow you to replay an episode. It gives the player the opportunity to try out different dialogue options, get more illustrations, or find any hidden objects. After you first sign up, you are automatically given five free replays. Any additional replays need to be bought for $50. You can buy them on the episode page. There are two different types of replays: story and single. Story Replay This option allows you to write over previous choices. However, this means you need to replay any other episodes that came after it. For example, if you're at Episode 8 and want to rewrite your progress from episode 5, then you'll have to play Episode 6 and Episode 7 as well. Single Episode Replay This option allows you to replay an episode without messing up your progress. While this option is ideal if you wish to get hidden objects or fairy gifts, it gets complicated where affinity and illustrations are concerned. For example, if you wish to get Kentin's illustration in episode 16, but your affinity at that point in the story is too low, then no matter how hard you try to raise it, there's no way you'll be able to with just a single episode replay. This is true for every episode. Rings Rings are an optional game mechanic. You can only wear one ring at a time. They are found in the Jewelry Store and are bought with AP or game dollars. There are three different types of rings: Classic Rings :Note: It is unknown whether or not these rings still work. When worn, they are supposed to help give you an advantage with finding one of the boys. Episode Rings These rings unlock special episodes that were made for past events. Each ring's name tells you what event it was from as well as the year. There are two Halloween episodes, two Christmas episodes, and one Easter episode. These rings cost action points because you don't use AP while playing them. To access the episode, buy the ring, go into your apartment, access your closet, click the "Ring" icon, select the ring you want, select the finger you want to place it on, then hit the confirm button. The episode will automatically start. You can leave the episode at any time and return to it through the school. When your done that episode, you'll be taken to the point in the main game that you left off and the ring you bought will disappear. Other Rings There are two other rings that you can have. ;Gold Ring :This ring is automatically given to you when you register. It gives you an additional 20AP for every 100 days that you log in. You can find out the number of days by visiting your profile. In order to get the AP, put the ring on the day before the 100th. For example, if the number says “299”, then put it on on that day. When you log in the next day, you'll get 20AP. ;White Gold Ring with Diamonds :This ring gives you one more AP when you log in and it can be found in Episode 6. The ring is over $400. During a part of the episode, you will have to help Rosalya find her ring. You can find the ring within the game, or you can buy the ring at the Dollar Shop. Buy the ring, then go back to the episode. During the beginning of the next episode, Rosalya will give you the ring back since she found hers. Category:Highschool Life Category:University Life Category:Index Category:Love Life